


[PodFic of] On Omelettes

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ancestral Anthology, Cooking, Crack, Dwarves, Gen, Hobbits, Innuendo, Mentioned violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Bilbo interrupts an argument between Bombur and Dwalin to explain the hobbit approach to ancestral weaponry, and the insanity of more or less the entire Took line.Or: why frying pans are a hobbit's weapon of choice.
Relationships: Balin & Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins & Bombur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[PodFic of] On Omelettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Omelettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210312) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> This is the first time creating a finished podfic; hope it meets expectations

Mp3 to download/stream available [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=107OC5HVzh_VZAGMP0rNdALWVMfNSf1Pi)


End file.
